Le jour où j'ai appris
by Artless Rose
Summary: OS défi, volé à Ignis pour Lauryane ! Et si la WWE lançait une storyline gay ?


**Le jour où j'ai appris...**

Je savais que j'aurais pas du me lever ce matin.

Je savais que ça allait être une journée étrange.

Putain de pressentiment.

Pourtant ma journée avait très bien commencé. Tellement bien que j'en avais oublié ce fichu pressentiment. Je me réveille sans l'aide de mon réveil, bercé par les rayons du soleil. _Étrange_. D'un sourire de béatitude, je me prépare sans être pressé par le temps, chose on ne peut plus rare chez moi, et je descends prendre un petit déjeuner complet, revigorant, dans le calme et la tranquillité. _Bizarre_. Arrive l'heure où je me rends de nouveau dans ma chambre pour me préparer, faire mon sac de sport et partir en direction du stade de la ville. À la bonne heure ! J'arrive à ne pas me perdre dans cette immensité qu'est Houston. _Suspect_. Heureux de cette matinée parfaite, je ne me rends pas compte que tout se passe étrangement bien, beaucoup trop bien. D'habitude, je n'entends pas mon réveil sonner. D'habitude, je me prépare en 5 minutes chrono. D'habitude, j'ai à peine le temps de croquer dans ma tartine que je suis déjà en retard. D'habitude, je me perds dans la ville où je suis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « catch ». J'aurais du me méfier du sourire bienveillant de mon Boss. Bienveillant ? Si j'avais pris le temps de le regarder, j'aurais compris que ce sourire tirait plus vers le machiavélisme. _Trop con_. Je me dirige donc vers mon vestiaire pour me changer quand je me fais rattraper par Stu.

-_ Hey ! Paul ! Attends-moi !_

_- Comment ça va vieux ?_

_- Bien, bien ! Le Boss veut nous voir dans son bureau._

_- Maintenant ?_

_- « Dès que possible » tu le traduis comment ?_

_- Ok j'arrive. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer._

J'arpente le couloir en sens inverse, tentant désespérément de ne pas tomber en enfilant ma dernière chaussure. Je sautille jusqu'à la porte du bureau provisoire de Mr Vince McMahon, ce qui fait beaucoup rire Stu.

_- Prêt ?_

_- Prêt._

Je toque à la porte et patiente quelques instants avant que la forte voix de Mr McMahon ne crie un «_ Entrez !_ » . Une fois assis face à lui, le silence s'installe. Il me regarde avec son sourire - que je croyais bien malgré moi - bienveillant. Les mains croisées, il passe de moi à Stu, toujours dans le plus grand silence. C'est à ce moment là que mon mauvais pressentiment est revenu au galop. Et j'ai eu subitement peur. Mais me voilà coincé dans le bureau du Boss. Impossible d'en sortir. Piégé. Fait comme un rat. Les pieds dans le plat Paul ! Bravo !

_- Bien !_ Vince tape son bureau du plat de ses mains. Ça a le mérite de me faire sursauter. _Si vous êtes là, c'est qu'on doit parler. Et c'est important. Bob ne devrait plus tarder..._

_- Bob ? Bob du service des storylines ?_

_- Tout à fait !_ Quelqu'un toque à la porte. _Ah ! Ça doit être lui !_ Le dit Bob entre dans la pièce, les bras chargés de paperasse.

- _Bonjour, bonjour ! Excusez le retard ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à expliquer leur prochain heel-turn aux Bella Twins._

_- Je t'en prie Bob, assieds-toi. Nous allons donc pouvoir parler sérieusement. Jeunes gens, vous savez qu'en ce moment, il y a une baisse d'audience à la WWE ? J'acquiesce rapidement. Après de multiples sondages effectués par Bob, ici présent, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous devions procéder à une ouverture dans le public si nous voulions survivre..._

_- Désolé.. mais... je pige pas le rapport avec nous ?_

_- Le rapport Stuart... le rapport... Je termine d'abord si vous le voulez bien, la lumière se fera d'elle même ! Cette ouverture dans le public donc ! Il s'est avéré que le public majoritaire était les femmes et les homosexuels. Étant donné que vous êtes déjà dans de bonnes conditions esthétiques pour combler ces dames, il nous reste à combler ces jeunes hommes... _Le pathétique couinement qui coupa Mr Vince McMahon sortit – bien évidemment – de ma gorge. Je n'aime pas_ ce_tte histoire, mais pas du tout... du tout du tout ! _Je disais donc... qu'il nous reste à combler ces jeunes hommes ! Bob, c'est à vous._

_- Oui, bien... donc.. hum.. voilà toujours selon un sondage, vous êtes les deux chouchous de ces hommes..._

_- Pa...pardon ? Je suis pas sûr de bien saisir là..._

_- À l'unanimité par le conseil créatif, une nouvelle storyline a été créée..._

_- Vous voulez dissoudre The Corre ? Je suis censé me battre avec Paul ?_

_- Non... non... euh... hum... disons plus un rapprochement..._

_- Mais accouchez ! Je suis complètement perdu ! Quel est le rapport entre Paul et moi, un public homosexuel et une nouvelle storyli..._

Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris ce que tout ceci signifiait. Mon mauvais pressentiment, le sourire machiavélique de Vince, la gêne de Bob, le teint subitement blafard de Stu. Lui. Et moi. Lui + moi. Lui + moi + un rapprochement – physique de préférence. Lui + moi + un rapprochement = une storyline. Storyline gay. G-A-Y.

- _Je vous l'avais dit, la lumière se fera d'elle même..._

_- QUOI ? C'est une blague ? Vous déconnez là non ?_

_- Mr Bennett, calmez-vous._

_- Paul, dis quelque chose merde ! Me laisse pas dans cette galère !_

_- … **Paul est parti mourir mentalement, veuillez laisser un message après le bip.**_

- _Mr Lloyd ? Vous vous sentez bien ?_

_- …** Bien, bien... Si vous entendez par bien, vouloir passer sous un train juste après avoir vomi ses boyaux alors oui, je vais bien, même très bien !**_

_- Vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre un peu l'air, le temps de digérer la nouvelle ! Bob vous fournira les scripts. Au revoir messieurs._

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans une storyline nouvelle génération, alliant passion, action, romance, amour et larmes... entre Stu et moi.

**oOoOo**

Ça fait une semaine. Une semaine que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Stu. Une semaine que je suis la coqueluche des Divas. Une semaine que je suis le vilain petit canard des Superstars. Quand je marche dans les couloirs, les gens me regardent soit avec pitié, soit avec moquerie. _Je veux mourir._ Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Mike et Kevin ? Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont plus que meilleurs amis ces deux-là ! Barbara a pleuré quand elle l'a appris. C'était horrible. Pire que d'apprendre que j'allais devoir rouler des patins à Wade Barrett. Elle reniflait dans mon T-shirt, son mascara coulait sur ses joues. On aurait dit une poupée de cire qui fondait. J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y repenser. « _C'est parce que t'as toujours eu un côté androgyne, à côté de Wade, tu fais plus... féminin !_ » Féminin mes fesses ! C'est en ruminant encore une fois toutes mes pensées noires que je percute sans faire attention quelqu'un dans le couloir.

_- St..Stu ?_

_- Ah... Paul ! Je sais que c'est horrible cette histoire mais je viens d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Vince. Ni toi, ni moi ne voulons être viré donc... il va falloir qu'on « bosse » notre storyline._

_- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..._

_- Mets-y un peu du tien s'il te plaît. T'es un super pote, j'ai franchement pas envie que nos salives rentrent en contact prolongé. Mais j'ai encore moins envie de devoir retrouver du travail la semaine prochaine. Tu viens ?_

- Je soupire d'abattement. _Okay. Okay, je viens._

Stu nous conduit jusqu'à une petite salle, bien à l'opposé de la salle d'entrainement du stade.

- _J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour « travailler ». J'aurais pas pu face aux regards des autres._

_- T'as bien fait._

**oOoOo**

Nos séances « d'entrainement » ont évolué sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Complètement coincés, on a commencé par des accolades amicales. De 3 secondes. Puis on en a tenu 5, 10, 40, 120. Dans nos tenues d'entrainement, ça paraissait facile. On pouvait travailler sans être épié par nos collègues, à l'abri de leurs regards indiscrets. C'était comme ça partout, à chaque changement de ville. On se trouvait une salle inutilisée, une salle rien qu'à nous. Me faire enlacer par un pote ? Une expérience vraiment étrange. C'est comme être coincé dans un étau, mou et chaud. Jusqu'à ce que votre étau vous caresse le dos calmement et que votre tête se pose naturellement au creux de son cou. Il n'y a rien de bien méchant, ni de bizarre. C'est _juste_ un câlin... entre potes. Les filles font tout le temps ça non ? Puis il y a eu l'étape du costume. C'était comme repartir de zéro. Sentir nos corps à moitié nus en contact me faisait frémir. On a recommencé les accolades.

_- C'est supposé dire quoi « Wade pose sensuellement sa main sur l'épaule de Justin. » ?_

_- Que tu caresses mon épaule. Enfin je crois. _Stu pose sa grosse main sur mon épaule et me la broie. Presque_. P..p...pas comme ça._

_- Pardon. C'est trop dur, j'abandonne._

_- Commence pas ! C'est pas bien compliqué ! Tu l'as forcément déjà fait avec une nana !_

_- Euh... non._

_- Okaaay... C'est comme une brise qui glisse de ta clavicule jusqu'à ton coude. Tu n'appuies pas. Comme ça. _J'applique une caresse sur l'épaule de Stu pour illustrer mes paroles, mon doigt suit délicatement son tatouage. Il frissonne. J'esquisse un sourire quand je me rends compte de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Stu a frissonné. Stu a apprécié ma caresse. J'écarquille les yeux un instant et tente de me reprendre.

_- C'était... assez agréable. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire autre chose que broyer avec ses mains._

_- Haha. Ouais. Bon. Hum hum. On y va ?_

Après avoir repassé le cap du contact physique sans nausées et en tenue de scène, il a fallu s'atteler au plus dur. Il fallait bien tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Après avoir jouer sans trop de problèmes les scènes de vestiaires. La scène du baiser. Pour un spectateur extérieur, ça aurait été la meilleure crise de rire de sa vie. Pour moi comme pour Stu, c'était de la torture. Sentir nos souffles s'entremêler me faisait partir en crise de panique. Il a fallu qu'on s'habitue, encore une fois. Je ne saurais pas dire le nombre d'heures que l'on a passé, assis l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux fermés, nos visages à 5cm d'écart. Il nous a fallu franchir l'ultime étape. Celle qui a bouleversé à jamais notre amitié. Pas le choix.

**oOoOo**

- _Je rêve où tu viens de m'embrasser ?_

_- Excuse-moi mais quand je lis « Wade embrasse fougueusement Justin » et que je t'ai à peine effleurer les lèvres, je trouve que y a pas mort d'hommes ! Ces connards de storyliner doivent jubiler..._

_- Change pas de sujet ! Tu m'as embrassé putain !_

_- Et alors ! Faut bien le faire non ? On va pas passer encore une semaine le nez collé ! Tu fais chier toi aussi !_

_- La prochaine fois, tu me préviens !_

_- Bien sûr, je t'envoie une lettre en recommandé aussi ?_

_- Bah ouais !_

_- Je vais recommencer, je te préviens._

_- Quoi ? Hein ! Noommpff..._ C'est la bouche de Stu appuyée contre la mienne qui me cloue le bec. Ni lui, ni moi ne bougeons mais je sens parfaitement la douceur de ses lèvres, et l'odeur de sa peau. Comme de la soie pour ses lèvres, de la cannelle pour son odeur. J'adore cette odeur. C'est à la fois sucré et épicé, doux et fort. Et puis ses lèvres sont vraiment trop douces. Son souffle contre ma joue me fait frissonner et... Hein ? Me fait frissonner ? Mais c'est quoi ce bins ?

**oOoOo**

Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain de bordel de...

_- T'es prêt Paul ?_

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Non !_

_- Alors c'est parti !_

Ce salaud de technicien me pousse sur la piste. Je me retrouve face à des milliers de personnes, toutes plus hystériques les unes que les autres. Bande de traitres. Vous n'attendez que ça ! Sur le ring se déroule un combat de Titans, Wade Barrett combat John Cena, qui le maitrise largement. Totalement groggy, Wade ne sent pas John le relever pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Un Attitude Adjustment plus tard, je me rue vers le ring où Wade est étendu, vaincu. Je glisse sous la corde et m'approche du corps inanimé. Je hurle son nom mais Stu ne réagit pas. Une main posée sur son torse, je sens pourtant son cœur battre contre ma paume. Et cela me rassure. Je repense subitement au script et me sens stupide. Je continue de secouer Wade et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, l'embrasse devant toutes ces personnes. C'est presque comme à l'entrainement, quand je sens mon cœur rebondir dans ma poitrine, quand mes mains deviennent moites, quand l'odeur de Stu m'enivre. Subitement, je frissonne lorsque Stu entoure mon corps de ses bras. Il pousse un minuscule gémissement qui se répercute en moi comme une bombe. Totalement oublieux du script et de la bienséance, il me dépose de dos contre le ring, restant au dessus de moi. Nos lèvres ne se sont pas lâchées et alors que je pousse un gémissement de plaisir, la langue de Stu vient rencontrer la mienne. Dieu que c'est bon ! Je rapproche nos corps pour retenir toutes ces sensations. Mais vient le moment où Stu arrache ses lèvres des miennes. Je pose mon regard dans ses orbes bleues. Dilatées et exquises. Nos souffles saccadés s'entremêlent.

La phrase que Vince avait prononcé plusieurs mois auparavant me revient en mémoire: « _La lumière se fera d'elle-même !_ ».


End file.
